Generally, middleware is software that has its own application programming interfaces (“APIs”) that help insulate software developers from operating system-specific APIs. A middleware layer is often located between client and server processes. By measuring the route time associated with the middleware layer of an application, problems can be identified and corrected resulting in improved performance and availability. Currently, the route time associated with a middleware application can be measured by changing the code of the application itself. Such a procedure is considered intrusive. Other known procedures used for measuring route time rely on a host of resources and require synchronization among multiple components.
Thus, there is a need for a non-intrusive system and method that monitors the performance of middleware by measuring the route time and storage residency time, for example, the residency time of a message stored in at least one queue. As a result, a determination can made as to which component(s) of a configuration is problematic or potentially problematic. A need also exist for monitoring the middleware performance without requiring synchronization.